


A Habitual Response

by seki



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes hesitation is justifiable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Habitual Response

Rush wasn't really listening, but some answers just seemed to have become a habit.

"Rush? May I speak with you privately later?"

"Sure thing, Dave."

David nodded once at him, with a faint smile, before returning to his conversation with Pagus. Rush took it for the dismissal it was; David would pay little attention to anything but the conversation at hand once he was in 'work mode'. That sort of focus was probably useful right now, mind you. Independence was theoretically awesome for Athlum, but right now it didn't amount to much more than words on a declaration and hand-waves from Qubine. There were formalities that would have to be overcome before Athlum was truly regarded as a sovereign state. Treaties needed to be reworded, vows needed to be resworn, and borders needed to be carefully redrawn.

And right now, Rush was in the way. He ducked out of the audience room, leaving David and his generals to their paperwork.

\---

David's request meant that Rush was stuck in Athlum for the time being, which put paid to his vaguely-formed plans to go hunt a few guild marks. He considered heading into town, maybe scoping out some new equipment -- David could always send a messenger to find him, after all -- but a quick check of his gold situation soon put that idea to rest.

Instead, he paced around his room restlessly, wondering what the Marquis would want to talk about. If he'd actually been listening earlier, he'd know already. It was probably something to do with his parents or Irina, if it required a private meeting -- David was always so careful, almost wary of asking them for help without Rush's permission. As if Rush could stop them from helping David, when they seemed almost as unable to say no as Rush himself was. They didn't seem in any hurry to leave Athlum, either. It was the safest place for them right now. Still, who knew what they'd want to do after the war was over.

Rush sighed, and tried to shake himself out of that train of thought. No point in thinking about that yet. He could stay right here in Athlum until the war was over.

_Here with Dave, you mean._

He buried his head in his hands. _Dammit._

He'd tried to ignore it at first, but, well, it was pretty obvious that his feelings for David were way over on the side of inappropriateness. You shouldn't stare that long at someone who thought of you as their friend, and you shouldn't dream about kissing them, and you really, really weren't supposed to miss entire sentences because you were thinking about how pretty their lips looked. For a while he'd even hoped that maybe David's long gazes, his head-tilts, his wry half-smiles meant that he wanted the same indistinct _more_ that Rush wanted. He still sometimes had flashes of dumb, pointless hope, when David smiled at him over a private joke, or when he made it clear that he trusted and valued Rush's opinions.

But David was the Marquis of Athlum. That came with all those duties and responsibilities. Rush had made a few casual enquiries, and then a few less casual ones. As he'd figured, there was sort of supposed to be a Marquise some day. Or Marchessa. Or whatever the wife of a Marquis was called. There was probably an official list of suitable marriage candidates somewhere in the castle. There was _definitely_ a list of suitable noblewomen that David could take to state events where a partner was necessary. And it did make sense, when Rush had thought about it. David had been raised to know his duty, and to act for the good of Athlum above all else. He'd marry a noblewoman and produce lots of little baby Nassaus and probably raise them to be just as dutiful as he was. And Rush knew how the future would pan out. Best case scenario, Rush would get to hang around Athlum pining until he finally got over David. If he ever did.

There was a gentle tapping at the door, and Rush shook himself out of his reverie.

"Sir Rush? My Lord Marquis would like to speak to you now, if it's convenient."

\---

Rush wasn't actually expecting to be shown directly to David's rooms. He'd only been there once, for a brief moment, and hadn't been invited inside; somehow he'd gotten the impression that David avoided spending too much time there.

He knocked. "Rush? Come in!"

David's rooms, as it turned out, were spacious and flooded with light. The polished tiled floor reflected the sunshine streaming in through the tall windows. With such gracious surroundings, Rush wondered why David would avoid spending time here. David himself sat at a small table by an open window, writing.

"Hey Dave. What's up?"

David looked up, smiled, and gestured to the seat across the table from him. "Please, sit down. Rush -- I wanted to thank you."

Rush sat, and frowned. "Thank me? What for?"

"Athlum. Your help was vital in securing its independence. You and Irina and your parents--" and he held up a hand as if to stop Rush from protesting "--you were all instrumental. And for that, I am deeply grateful."

"Uh, well. Thanks, I guess? How does it feel to be independent?"

David rested his chin on one hand. "It's always been my dream. Now I've achieved it..." and he hesitated. "Rush, it changes things. It changes everything. More than you might imagine."

"Hunh. Like what?"

"You heard some of it earlier. Taxation, trade routes, diplomatic relations. What laws apply to our citizens now. And... well, for the first time in my life, certain restrictions are removed from my future."

_Huh. Was Qubine actually restricting him that much, then? I mean, I thought he just stepped in on military stuff._

Rush realised that David was waiting for some sort of comment. "I'm glad for you, Dave."

"There are choices I wasn't certain I'd ever be permitted to made." David stood, and walked to the open window. "Rush," he said, staring down at the gardens. "Will you accompany me to Elysion? I have to speak with someone there, and I am not certain that my Generals will entirely approve."

Rush nodded, once again agreeing to David's request before he'd really considered it. It wasn't until he was back in his room that the ramifications dawned on him: David wanted to go on a journey with him, without the Generals around. A journey that would take several days, minimum. Several days alone with David. On the one hand, the hopelessly optimistic part of him was delighted by the idea -- anything could happen, right? But it would be tough to spend that much time together without Rush slipping up somewhere. It wasn't like his confused feelings were the only thing he was trying to hide, after all.

The Generals were informed of the planned journey that evening at dinner. David had prepared what Rush assumed was a cover story; there were several leaders in Athlum he'd like to consult with informally about trade agreements. He could also perform several of the minor duties that now fell on his shoulders as leader of the Congress while in Athlum. There were protests that David needed a larger entourage than the minimal party he'd proposed taking on this journey, even if the path to Elysion was by now a familiar one. Eventually, a compromise was reached -- Blocter and Rush would accompany David, along with a handful of soldiers, and they would strive to make the journey in the minimum time possible. One night out in the field in either direction at most, and another in Elysion.

Rush fought back a faint suspicion that Blocter was being sent along as some sort of chaperone. It was an absurd thought; however much David might trust Rush, the generals were still the ones primarily responsible for ensuring the safety of the Marquis. Assigning just one of them to protect David along with Rush was in itself a show of faith, if anything.

\---

As it turned out, Blocter was so cheerful about escaping the city for a few days that Rush found it hard to resent his presence for long. They fought their way over the Ivory Peaks, encountering nothing that put up enough of a challenge to delay them for long. They made good enough time that it might have been possible to make it to Elysion that evening without setting too hard a pace. David, however, seemed determined to stick to the suggested schedule, and camp was struck on a quiet plateau near the cliffs.

As Blocter cheerfully bullied the soldiers into arranging the tents to his whims, Rush set down his weapons with a sigh. He stripped off his gloves and rubbed ruefully at his fingers -- they tended to cramp after too long spent holding a sword. He watched the soldiers bustling around, idly wondering if he should lend a hand somehow. A shadow fell across his shoulder from behind, and he turned, squinting against the light of the low sun. As he raised his arm to shade his eyes, his wrist was seized in a firm grip.

"Quickly, come on now."

Rush didn't protest as he was pulled to his feet, and let David tug him along as they ran over the crest of the hill. Once out of sight of the camp, David released Rush's wrist and collapsed with a laugh into the soft grass. Rush sat down beside him, amused and confused in equal measures. For one heartstopping moment he'd thought David was going to pull him down on top of him, and he sternly told his libido to take a cold shower and shut up.

"What's with the break for freedom?"

David smiled at Rush, eyes glowing with satisfaction. "It is very pleasant to get outside of Athlum occasionally."

"Yeah, but you don't usually get this giddy about fresh air."

David lay back, his hands clasped behind his head. He stared up at the clouds, a contented expression on his face, not answering the question. Rush twisted around and lay next to him, propped up on one elbow.

"Is this because of all the independence stuff? I mean, I know it's been crazy lately."

"Indeed it has. This trip is... freeing."

Rush waited, but David didn't seem in a hurry to explain further. Rush fidgeted a little with some grass seeds, covertly admiring David's profile as David continued to gaze dreamily at the clouds.

"Rush," said David after a while, "When we defeat the Conqueror, what are your plans?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you intending to return to Eulam?"

Rush rolled onto his back, and thought for a moment about how to answer that. "I don't think I really want to. There's not a lot there for me now."

"You know you'd be welcome to stay in Athlum. You and your family."

"Thanks." There it was, the promise of that double-edged future unfolding in front of him. Rush glanced sideways. "I'd have to see what Irina and my parents want to do."

David nodded, and Rush turned his own attention to the clouds. From here, it was possible to see the Remnant Elysion rising above the cliffs to their left, and there was something absorbing in the way the pink-edged clouds parted and reformed as they passed around the Remnant.

"I remember," said David quietly, gesturing up at the Remnant with one hand, "the first time I saw Elysion. I was still an infant, really. I was told then that one day I would be bound to a Remnant, and that Elysion was the father of all Remnants."

_I wonder how old he was. That seems like a big thing to drop on a little kid._

"Weird way to put it. Did you think you'd be bound to Elysion?"

"No, not for very long. My father made it fairly clear I would inherit his Remnants, if the God Emperor permitted. Though Elysion is beautiful."

That reminded Rush -- he'd been wondering about this for a while. "Elysion and the ark aren't bound, are they? How come they're not collapsing?"

"Elysion was bound by Marion Marshall. And it seems immune to Collapse -- something to do with how she bound it, perhaps. And the ark has always been stable -- a very long cycle, as I understand it. The academy assures me that the Conqueror's interference doesn't appear to have changed that."

"Huh."

They lapsed into silence again, as the sun sank determinedly towards the horizon. Rush heard David sigh softly, contentedly, and was suddenly very aware of how close they were. To make matters worse, after pointing at Elysion, David had let his arm fall idly into the gap between the two of them. Their hands were so close that Rush suspected it would only take the smallest of movements for their fingers to brush together.

He ignored the temptation.

A handful of silent minutes passed. Rush wondered if he should suggest heading back to the camp before the evening turned cold. He opened his mouth to suggest moving, and then froze with shock. With a movement that seemed both natural and casual, David had placed his hand atop Rush's own. He seemed in no hurry to remove it. Or to explain the action.

_He can't be... is he... holding my hand?_

Rush risked a quick glance sideways at David's face. David's eyes were still fixed on the heavens, calm and distant. He seemed totally oblivious to Rush's consternation. Rush quickly turned his attention back to the reddening sky, his heart thumping painfully in his chest.

_Okay, get a grip. It's... a friendship thing to him, alright? He's a touchy-feely person, and doesn't think of it as a romantic gesture at all, probably. Just relax and enjoy it._

Rush gave into his inner voice. He didn't think he could bring himself to pull his hand back, anyway. He knew he'd be desperately trying to recall this all later, if only to convince himself it had happened. The grass pressed down under the palm of Rush's hand was scratchy and cool, and slightly ticklish; the sensation made it all seem a little more real. Those gloves David wore were made of slightly softer material than Rush'd thought, or perhaps it was just that the cloth across the palm was worn somewhat. The fabric felt almost felt-like where it pressed against the back of Rush's wrist. He could feel hard skin on the fingers resting against his knuckles -- sword calluses, harder and grainier than Rush's own. That particular observation would probably creep into his fantasies at some point.

David's fingers moved, curling around the edge of Rush's hand. Rush closed his eyes.

_Stop thinking so much. You might never get this chance again._

He turned his hand palm-up, underneath David's. He sensed a moment of hesitation, and then David's hand fell gracefully onto his, palm against palm. Rush squeezed once -- and felt, delightedly, an answering squeeze -- and then forced himself to relax his grasp. They lay there a little longer, hand in hand.

 _Still doesn't mean he likes you the same way you like him_ , Rush chanted to himself, against the dizzying joy. He was grateful for the cloth between their hands -- without it, he was sure David would be able to feel how sweaty his palm was, and how frantically his pulse was racing.

His fingers twitched involuntarily as they heard Blocter yelling for them both. David sat up, not relinquishing his hand entirely but slackening his grip.

"I think that means we've been missed."

Rush nodded mutely, not trusting himself to speak, and reluctantly pulled his hand away so he could scramble upright. David also stood up, somewhat more elegantly. As they walked back over the hill, Rush told himself again not to read too much into what had just happened. David had been acting pretty weirdly since they'd left Athlum anyway; suddenly wanting to be that tactile might just be another aspect of that oddness.

\---

Elysion was as bustling as ever. David was soon herded off to visit the Congress buildings, and Rush cooled his heels in the local pub. These days, there were few requests made of him -- the days where everyone felt the need to accost him with minor errands seemed to have passed, though he'd never felt particularly harrassed in Elysion anyway. He stared into his drink, wondering about David. After they'd returned to the camp, David had absented himself to attend to 'paperwork', and had been distantly polite ever since.

 _Okay. Even if he feels the same for you. If._ Big _if there. He can't do anything about it anyway really. Duty, remember._

And even if David hadn't been a noble, Rush still wasn't sure how people would react to the basic idea of a guy having that sort of feeling for another guy. On Eulam it was considered anywhere from a bit odd to really twisted, depending who you talked to. Rush had been quite happy with girls on the whole, so it hadn't ever been that much of an issue. Over here, where suddenly it was becoming a very important question, all Rush had to work on was the sort of jokes he'd heard in the Warrior's Honour.

Damn, it was so much easier with girls. At least with a girl you knew where you were supposed to try to put your hands, and that they would giggle or object depending on how far you pushed your luck. Rush wasn't even sure he knew what sort of things a guy would expect him to do. His dreams about David were tantalisingly vague -- even when he'd allowed himself to actively fantasise, he'd not gotten much further than imagining David's hands in place of his own. He found it incredibly hard to imagine even kissing David.

_So, what if it wasn't Dave? He's sort of overwhelming. What if it were some other guy you liked, about as much as you liked Vilia back on Eulam, say? Enough to fool about with, not enough to lose your head over._

He thought about the men he knew. Nobody came to mind as a candidate -- he supposed Gabriel and Paris were both reasonably handsome, from the reactions of some of the women, but they didn't really appeal to Rush that way. Rush frowned.

 _I'm overthinking this. Okay. Approach it sensibly. You don't know all the guys out there, after all._ He looked around the bar speculatively. The barmaid was okay. Nothing spectacular -- Emmy was probably prettier. There were only two mitras in the bar otherwise, and neither of them were under the age of fifty. Not much to go on, really.

He finished up his drink, and ambled out into the street. Leaning against a wall, he eyed the passersby, trying to assess his own reactions.

Two slaps, nine glares, and one unwanted proposition later, all he'd really figured out was that he needed to be a little less obvious when he was checking people out. Well, and that Elysion wasn't overly blessed with good-looking mitras. He hadn't felt much of a tug of attraction to any of the men who'd gone past -- though enough to make him fairly certain he wasn't horrified by the idea -- but then none of the girls had been very attractive either. Maybe he was generally just pickier than he'd thought. Maybe David was spoiling him for everyone else.

He looked up towards the Congress building. It was probably late enough now to head back to the embassy, even if he was going to end up waiting around a while. Better that than another drink, anyway.

When David did return, he locked himself away almost immediately. Blocter wouldn't offer an explanation, and looked as shifty as the yama could ever manage when Rush pressed him for information on who David might want to talk to while in Elysion. Rush groused quietly to himself, and found himself wishing Irina had come along this time. If nothing else, Rush was pretty damned sure Irina had her suspicions about his feelings towards David. Maybe just hearing someone tell him what an idiot he was being to feel this way would snap him out of it.

In the meantime, Rush had a night of confused dreams to look forward to. By morning, he'd concluded that it wasn't going to help him to think about other men. He liked David in ways that had nothing to do with him being a man and everything to do with him being _David._

They regrouped after midday that next day to return to Athlum. David seemed very distracted as they prepared to leave, and merely offered a few comments on the competency of the local weaponsmiths when Rush tried to start up a conversation. Rush gave up; David would talk to him when it suited him, and if he hadn't felt the need to make any comment on their little hand-holding incident, maybe there was nothing to discuss.

\---

Rush's jaw dropped just seeing the size of the dragon hulking on the path. There weren't nearly enough of them in the party to take on a beast of that size, and it had definitely noticed them. It reared up, clearly about to sear them with a flame attack of some sort.

"Run!"

They scattered, sprinting wildly away. Rush had been drilled in his duties enough by Torgal and Emma that following David was instinctive now, and he was mere arm-lengths behind the marquis as they headed for the cover of a nearby forest. They dodged some minor enemies as they ran; Rush longed to use his talisman to speed their passage but he didn't dare risk aggravating so many beasts when there were only two of them.

David span around as soon as they were under the trees, and Rush skidded to a halt beside him. The dragon was investigating the cliffs to their left, and it looked as though the bulk of the party -- including Blocter, though the distance was far enough that Rush had to squint to make out anyone -- had slipped around to the rear of the beast. From the looks of it, the soldiers were aiming for the thickest cover, some distance to the right of Rush's present location.

David put a hand reassuringly on Rush's shoulder. "They're safe, Rush."

His pulse already surging from adrenalin, Rush turned and stared at David. The man really had no idea how much that sort of simple contact confused him, did he? His patience snapped. He clutched at David's shirt and yanked the Marquis towards him.

David's lips were warm, and slightly parted in surprise. Rush hadn't intended for the kiss to last very long -- just long enough to be certain that David knew it wasn't an accident. He certainly wasn't expecting for David to kiss him back. 

After what could have been seconds or hours, and as if suddenly realising what was happening, David pulled away abruptly and stared at Rush, looking every inch the expressionless Marquis. Rush couldn't tell if David was shocked or pleased or angry. _To name just three possibilities._

"Well," David said after a few painful heartbeats, his expression unchanging and his voice level. "We'd better go find the others. They'll be looking for us."

Rush nodded. "Uh, yeah."

He turned. _Well, that was probably a dumb thing to do. Now what?_

"Rush," said David gently, placing his hand on Rush's arm. "I don't wish to hurt you."

Rush managed to force a smile onto his face as his glanced back over his shoulder at Dave. "Yeah, it's okay, I understand."

David's expression seemed to be frozen. "Rush, I..."

"It's fine. Let's just forget about it, and go find the others."

Rush started walking, and after a moment, he heard David follow him.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

\---

Three days after their return to Athlum, Rush was summoned up to David's rooms again. He'd been trying desperately to think of excuses, to think of apologies he could make to his friend. So far, he'd failed to come up with anything that didn't begin by pointing out that David was confusingly pretty for a guy. Thankfully, he'd not had any time alone with David since their return -- and he'd been able to pretend not to notice any of David's thoughtful looks over the past few days.

He stuck his head around the door cautiously. "Dave? You wanted to see me?"

David gestured to the couch, looking for all the world as if he were rehearsing a speech in his head. He stood in front of the window, arms clasped behind his back, as Rush perched on the arm of a nearby seat.

_He's going to tell me that it was a foolish thing to have done. That I shouldn't read anything into his response._

David stared down at the gardens, his voice low. "When we went to Elysion, I told you there was someone I intended to talk to."

Rush nodded, unsure where this was going.

"I was consulting my relatives in Elysion. About how they'd feel about being promoted into the royal line." David glanced over at Rush, his expression wry. "Qubine wouldn't permit me to name an heir; he thought it might make me more reckless."

 _Oh._ "This is one of those things that changed with independence, right?"

"Indeed. Qubine may have had my best interests at heart. I might feel more free to risk all if I knew Athlum would be secure in my absence. Nevertheless, I don't think he understands how imperative it is that the line of succession remain unchallenged in Athlum. The Gae Bolg is too bloodthirsty to be left unbound for longer than absolutely necessary." David turned, and leaned back against the edge of the window. "Unfortunately, the most suitable of my cousins is determined to devote himself to the Academy. And after further enquiries, the next most competent candidate is in training to become a Forest Maiden in Melphina."

Rush slid down into the chair. This conversation was going to be too long for him to keep perching as he had been, and thus far hadn't turned into the gentle rejection he'd been expecting. "Who else is there?"

"I think out of the remaining family, it would be preferable to train up one or two of the youngest of my relatives. Unfortunately, it would then be some time before I could declare them heir. Besides," and David shrugged, "that would put me in a position of guardianship over them, and I'm not sure I'm quite ready to be a parent yet."

"Uh, why wouldn't their family come with them?"

"There are various reasons; many of them are tied to their estates too firmly to move to Athlum itself. I think it would be possible for the mother of precisely one of those candidates to come here, but she might take the invitation as a romantic overture."

"...Ah." _Well, if I want to ask, there's my opportunity._ "Uh, speaking of that."

David turned back to face the window. "Ah. Yes, well. I owe you an apology. I did not intend to hurt you, nor to confuse you as to my intentions."

"Wait, you're apologising to me? Hell, Dave, I shouldn't have jumped you like that, it was dumb and..."

"And I'd have welcomed it gladly, were it not for the problem we've been discussing."

Rush blinked. _Did I just hear that right?_

David turned. "I confess that, on our journey, I was confident that my cousin would accept. If that had been so, I'd have been able to proclaim him heir almost immediately. I allowed myself to -- well. In any event, I apologise for my rash behaviour."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. You mean, you're not mad at me?"

"On the contrary, I'm actually somewhat relieved, even if I wished the circumstances were different." Dave grinned for a moment, and Rush felt his head begin to swim. "I'd hoped that you returned my interest, but I didn't wish to presume on that."

Rush couldn't help it. He started laughing. "Geez, Dave, if you knew how crazy I've--"

David held up a hand, his expression sobering. "Rush, I meant what I said before. I really can't pursue a relationship with you as things stand."

It felt like a kick in the stomach. "Oh."

"I... if there were a named heir, someone suitable and visible, it might be possible. My people are not intolerant of unconventionality." David smiled faintly. "You're popular here, Rush, and half the continent owes you a personal debt of gratitude; if they'd tolerate any man at my side, it would be you."

Rush tried to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat. "I wish your cousin had taken up the offer." He stared down at his hands.

Dave knelt in front of him, and, placing a hand under Rush's chin, forced Rush to meet his gaze. "As do I. And I have no right to ask you to wait for there to be a suitable heir. At this point, that might be a long time away, even if I sent for one of my younger cousins immediately."

"You know I'll wait," Rush said, and brushed David's hand away. "C'mon, Dave, now I know that you feel that way about me, you think I'm going to settle for anyone else?"

Dave closed his eyes. "I... hope you continue to feel that way."

"Pretty sure I will." Rush stood, suddenly resolute. "And, hey, if you think I'm not going to help you find an heir as soon as possible, you're crazy. C'mon, Pagus must have some suggestions. Maybe Torgal can help, too."

David stood also, his eyes suddenly bright. "I... you know, perhaps you're right. I've been assuming that my Generals would object to such selfish motives."

"Wait. Are you seriously telling me you haven't asked them to help?"

"I'm afraid so. Blocter knows a little -- I could hardly conceal it from him in Elysion -- but I've been loathe to involve the others."

Rush seized David's hand. "You and me, right now, are going to go find them." He started hauling David along behind him, and heard David chuckle faintly. "What?"

"Your haste is very flattering, that's all. Lead on."

\---

Torgal and Pagus hadn't even waited to hear David's reasoning before objecting to his explanation of the true reason behind his visit to Elysion. Rush leant against a pillar, torn between amusement and annoyance. At least David had managed to explain that it had been in vain and that the cousins weren't a useful option.

"On the contrary, it's a sign of certainty, not weakness. I am certain that Athlum will remain independent for long enough for me to need an heir."

"I grant that that is one interpretation, sire. However, if you had declared an heir so soon after independence has been declared, it would seem probable that your choice was impulsive and rash. There should be no need to hurry such a process," Pagus insisted.

Torgal nodded. "Indeed. If you had declared your cousin heir, only to discover that the people of Athlum wouldn't accept an heir raised outside of Athlumian territory, for example..."

"And it is for that reason that I have been considering adopting one of my younger relatives as a ward."

Pagus rubbed his chin. "Not a terrible idea, though I see no reason why you would need to have an heir in place so soon."

"Are you perhaps concerned about the upcoming battles?" Torgal asked, sounding surprised.

"That does contribute to my urgency, yes."

"We should be focusing on the battles ahead in a positive light, sire, not making hasty choices in an attempt to forestall disaster which may never occur."

"In absolute terms, I'd agree." David smiled faintly, his eyes distant. "However, there are certain other advantages that attain to having a named heir as soon as possible."

Emmy glanced over her shoulder at Rush, and her eyes narrowed for a moment thoughtfully before she turned her gaze back on David. Rush vaguely wondered if she'd been talking to Irina -- Irina'd given him the same look the last time she'd talked to him about David.

Torgal looked confused. "I'm not sure I understand your full meaning, my Lord."

"There have been some developments in my private life that I would like be able to pursue, and having an heir might smooth the public's acceptance of those developments."

There was a pause.

"My lord," Pagus said carefully, "I'm confused as to which developments you mean. Your people have already accepted Rush, surely?"

_Huh?_

David looked as bewildered as Rush felt. "What are you referring to?"

"Your relationship. I admit, you've been admirably discreet on the whole, but unless you are planning on suddenly..."

"...Uh, guys," said Rush, figuring it was time he contributed to the discussion, "there hasn't been anything to be indiscreet about."

"Rush is correct; our 'relationship' has hitherto consisted of one all-too-brief kiss and that only very recently."

"And we held hands a bit once," Rush added. "Also very recently. Impressive, huh?"

There was another pause. Rush sort of wished he had a visistone recording; he'd seen Torgal look this shocked when outmanoeuvred by David in conversation before, but it was still hilarious to see.

"Well, that's certainly illuminating," said Pagus, blinking. "I apologise, my Lord. We had assumed you were merely keeping your relationship private."

"I'd wager that that's what most of Athlum think," said Emmy. "Lord David, forgive me, but you two seemed so... involved."

David looked over his shoulder at Blocter, who nodded agreement. "Yeah, since ages ago."

Rush couldn't help but laugh at how affronted Dave seemed. "Man, everyone but us knew, huh."

"Apparently so. Well. I.. am not certain I know what to make of this."

Torgal stepped forward. "My Lord, we were already operating under the assumption that you two were romantically involved. If all that you were concerned about was that it would be accepted..."

"I'm a little concerned that everyone thinks I would hide the truth so freely."

"I rather suspect they find it charming, in this instance," said Pagus.

"Romantic, even," added Emmy. "My Lord, your people respect your privacy."

David tilted his head to one side, apparently conceding the point. "And yet I still think that finding an heir would be a sensible course of action to pursue."

Torgal shrugged. "But with less haste than you suggested. Perhaps we might even make it publically known that you are, judiciously, investigating the hereditary lines for suitable candidates. That would make the process appear more measured."

"Very well."

There was a pause, in which everyone seemed to relax a bit. Rush rather thought that Dave still seemed a bit put out, however. And really, it was fair enough -- it was one hell of an assumption for them to have made.

"Seriously, you guys? You couldn't just ask us?"

"It hardly seemed necessary to do so!"

Finally, finally, David smiled with genuine amusement. "Well, I suppose I have disappointed you all with my restraint."

Torgal coughed. "It is probably commendable. However..." he turned to Pagus meaningfully.

"Oh, yes. However, my Lord, I... I think it may be assumed that you have no meetings scheduled for the rest of today."

"Or tomorrow." Emmy waved a hand vaguely. "There might even be a case for you taking a very small accompanying force -- say, one bodyguard -- with you on a foray somewhere for a day or so."

"Or, y'know, just saying that's what you're doing."

David raised an eyebrow. "Such generosity with my time, and yet I know there are trade meetings scheduled tomorrow."

"I think they can be handled adroitly enough without your presence."

"Is that so? Well, in that case, perhaps I might leave Athlum in your capable hands."

The four generals saluted as one, grinning. "Yes, my Lord."

David nodded, and strode purposefully towards Rush. As he approached, he smiled wryly, and tipped his head with the most mischievous expression Rush had seem him wear since the Ivory Peaks. Rush smiled, a little uncertain suddenly. What was he supposed to do now?

"Rush?"

"Yeah, Dave?"

"Might I speak with you privately later?"

Rush grinned, aware that the generals were pretending -- though not very well -- not to be watching them. "How much later?"

"I seem to have an unexpected gap in my schedule right now, it transpires."

Well, maybe in some cases, it would be exactly the same as before. He just couldn't say no to David.

"Sure thing, Dave."


End file.
